Literati
by Signy
Summary: When new girl Sango meets outcast Kagome, they hit it off while pervert Miroku drags Inuyasha along for the ride while he tries to win the affection of Sango. AU IxK MxS
1. Hiraikotsu

**This is my first Inuyasha fanfic... I'm so excited! All my spacing out in math class certainly has paid off, considering this is the result Anywho, I hope you enjoy the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it Your writing extrodinaire, Signy**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Hiraikotsu Sango**

Hiraikotsu Sango stood outside the Shikon Jewel High gates gazing tensely at the groups of people inside. She had just transferred from Osaka and was nervous about starting another high school. This would be her third in the past year. Tugging on her yellow side-slung bag, she courageously walked up to the first semi-friendly face she saw; a dark haired girl reading on a bench.

"Konnichiwa!" she brightly said, trying to make the knot in her stomach dissipate. "I'm Hiraikotsu Sango and I'm new here, do you think you could show me how to get around?"

"You don't want to talk to me." The girl darkly said. Sango's face clouded over with confusion as the girl looked up from her book and gave a small smile. "What I meant, was that you'd be better off asking one of those kids over there. Ask for Inuyasha, stay away from Miroku."

"Inuyasha? Miroku?" the names sounded strange to Sango's tongue.

"You may have trouble locating Inuyasha, he's the one with silver hair. Miroku will be no problem, you'll know him as soon as you meet him." With that the mysterious girl shut her book and walked away from Sango and the bench.

"How totally strange." Sango said to herself. She looked around the school yard in search of the boys the dark girl had referred to and noticed two tall boys that fit the description standing next to what looked to Sango to be the stupidest group of people she'd ever have the displeasure of meeting. Her suspicions were confirmed as she approached the group to hear a girl in a pink mini-skirt exclaim loudly, "Oh, I broke a nail!"

"Oh great, stupid and preppy. Just what else can go wrong here?" Sango muttered under her breath before walking up to the boy with the long silver hair. "Are you Inuyasha?"

The boy turned around and looked at her with a sullen look. "What's it to you?"

"Well, this girl said I should ask you for help getting around the school. She said to ask Inuyasha and to stay away from Miroku." Sango said, uneasy at the boy's expression. He looked as if he had never been happy in his life.

"Well this girl you speak of sounds bright, but I don't think I can help you." Inuyasha said. He briefly looked over at the girl next to him as if he were checking to see if she were watching before he leaned over and said, "Kikyou would kill me for telling you this, but try Kagome. She's a good person, but a lot of people have a beef against her. I have a feeling she was the girl you were talking about."

"Innie, where is my nail file?" the girl Inuyasha had glanced at asked. Sango realized her to be Kikyou, and figured that this Kikyou was Inuyasha's girlfriend. Thoughts swarmed Sango's mind from Kagome to Inuyasha and this Miroku who she was supposed to avoid. Where was this Miroku, anyway?

"Hello pretty lady." A tall boy about eighteen whistled, snaking his right arm around Sango's waist. Sango turned and blushed as she studied the brazen boy who had come up behind her. Suddenly her mind went blank as she felt his hand snake below her belt and found it's way into her jeans pocket. "Now this is what I'm talking about." The boy said with a saucy grin.

"You must be Miroku." Sango flatly said. In one swift movement she grabbed his arm and flung the boy over her shoulder. He landed hard on the ground and she heard a painful 'ow' from below.

"I do like em rough." Miroku managed to say with another grin. Sango felt the blush return to her cheeks. This boy sure was brash!

"Keep your paws off lech." She warned, stepping over him and heading into the school. She had to get away from these people, they were crazy. 'What did I get myself into?' she asked herself as she located her homeroom and found the mysterious girl from earlier.

"I see you can survive talking to Inuyasha and company. I'm impressed." The girl said with a warm tone. She let out a laugh and patted the seat next to her.

"What's your story Kagome?" Sango asked, watching to see if her words impacted the sitting girl.

"You're a lot brighter then the usual new students. Where you from?" Kagome said with a goodhearted grin.

"Osaka. So do you want to explain what is going on, because I am royally confused." Sango admitted, sitting down in the chair Kagome had indicated earlier.

"Higurashi Kagome, official outcast, reporting for duty. At least, since last summer. You see, I used to be friends with Kikyou, Naraku, and Kagura. Last summer Kikyou went away and when she came back she thought she was too good to be my friend, so she had Naraku start a rumor about me so she'd have a reason to stop being friends with me." Kagome said, still with a smile on her face. She'd obviously had time to deal with her problems.

"What a freak! Do you remember what the rumor was?" Sango asked, extremely interested in Kagome's past.

"It changed from day to day. My favorite was that I'd mailed my nail clippings to Kikyou, stalker style. People in high school are creative. I pushed you away so you'd have a chance to choose where you stood social wise."

"I see…" Sango said, pondering her situation. "I choose to be an outcast." She said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Kagome asked with doubt.

"Hell yeah! I heard about two sentences of what Kikyou had to offer to the world and I wasn't impressed. One thing gets me though. You said that people stopped being friends to you, but Inuyasha suggested that I talk to you. In fact, he was the one who said that you were probably Kagome."

"Inuyasha said that?" Kagome inquired, feeling her chest expand with hope.

"Yeah, right before I met Miroku. He said that Kikyou would kill him for telling me to talk to you." Sango replied. "I take it Kikyou is his girlfriend?"

"Since year nine." Kagome admitted. She stared into space for a moment before processing what Sango had previously said. "So you met Miroku?"

"I see now why you warned me." Sango laughed.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked. A few students trickled through the door as the minute bell rang. She knew a rush of students would come in the final seconds as the bell began to ring.

"I flipped him over, onto the ground." Sango said with a smug smirk.

"Really? Most girls just scream and slap him. Did he get to asking you to have his children?"

"No, but I'll keep that in mind." Sango said. She felt herself groan as she looked up to see Miroku and Inuyasha walk through the door. Suddenly she had a burst of inspiration as she motioned for Kagome to get close. "Watch this." She whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Hmm?" Kagome asked, but Sango had already stood up and saucily walked over to where Miroku was sitting.

"Hey pretty lady, won't you sit with us?" Miroku called as he saw Sango approaching. Sango threw her hair over her shoulder and shot Kagome a wink as she leaned over Miroku's desk, making sure to flash just enough to keep him wondering.

"You know, when I first saw you I thought you were the sexiest man at this school. I only hurt you to play hard to get." She lustfully said, running her forefinger along Miroku's chin. "You are just so arousing, can I bear your children?" she asked in an innocent voice as Miroku's eyes went wide and he practically drooled on the arm she had on his desk. He began to nod when Sango's voice changed and became aggressive. "But if you even attempt to repeat that performance, I'll make sure you never use that hand again, got it hentai?"

Sango returned to her seat as the class busted out in laughter. Miroku's face turned so violently scarlet that he slid down into his desk and opened up his history book to cover it. Kagome almost fell out of her chair laughing as she high-fived Sango. From across the room she managed to catch the eyes of the one person who wasn't laughing. She felt transfixed as she spaced into Inuyasha's golden orbs. As suddenly as she had entered the abyss, Inuyasha turned away, as if embarrassed.

"So you were saying?" Sango cockily said, a wide grin plastered on her face. Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked at Sango with wide eyes.

"I think you'll do just fine here." She laughed as the teacher walked in to begin class.

"So I see that new girl has decided to join our little wench in holy outcastness." Kikyou said with disgust, looking over at Kagome and Sango as they stood up to dump their trash. "She must be having a hard time adjusting to having someone to talk to." She coldly laughed, pointing Kagome out for Kouga, the senior sitting next to her.

"Wench or not, she's still hot." Kouga said, licking his lips. He'd been trying to seduce Kagome since the day he'd met her, but she rejected him quicker then Sango had Miroku. As they walked past, he spoke up loudly so she'd hear him. "I still wouldn't mind giving her a go, you know she's got to be wild in the sack." Kagome felt a pain in her chest as she heard Kouga's words. She knew it was she that he was so sickeningly speaking about, and she almost felt like crying.

"Why don't you guys just leave her alone for once?" Inuyasha suggested fiercely but still somewhat calmly at the same time. Kikyou, Kouga, and Kagome all stopped and turned to look at him. It was like someone announcing they had slept with the pope, and Sango held back a giggle at the image as she watched the scene in front of her unfold.

"Excuse me?" Kikyou sputtered nastily. "Leave her alone? You must be on something Inuyasha Taishi for you to suggest something that stupid."

"Strange concept, being nice to someone, isn't it Kikyou. What has she really ever done to you?" Inuyasha demanded, his voice raising only very slightly. Kagome could tell that he was fighting to control his anger, it was evident in his voice.

"That wench slandered my name. I had to go to therapy!" Kikyou defensively said. Kagura nodded at Kikyou's words, but said nothing, like a puppet.

"Kikyou, you go to therapy when you break a nail." Inuyasha savagely said. "And you know those things about Kagome were all rumors, that you started yourself because you knew that more people liked her because she had a heart and knew how to use it."

"How dare you? Well if you want to defend that poor excuse for a human, go ahead, but you won't be doing it at this table." Naraku said with hatred from Kikyou's right.

"Fine." Inuyasha huffed, grabbing his books and stalking past Kagome and Sango. He paused for a moment as if contemplating stopping. "Hey Kagome." He said in a cool voice before catching up to Miroku and his table of, what else, teenage girls.

"The nerve of him." Kikyou yelled, hitting the table with her fist. She stood up and flipped her hair over her shoulder before walking past Kagome and Sango with her nose turned up. She made sure to flaunt so she'd hit Kagome in the shoulder, but Kagome stepped backward and Kikyou tripped slightly. She let out a yell of frustration that filled the lunchroom. "AUGH!"

"What just happened?" Kagome said more to herself then to Sango.

"I take it that doesn't occur often here?" Sango humorously commented, looking at the look of confusion of her new friend's face.

"He'll regret it." Was all Kagome said. Sango pulled her towards their next class as she asked Kagome a few questions about Kikyou.

"So is Kikyou a credit card baby?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, snapping out of her stupor.

"Someone whose dad buys them their heart's desire and more? I mean, from what I've seen Kikyou is one of those people who would buy something just because someone else wanted it." Sango concluded.

"Hit the nail on the head my friend, on the head." Kagome nodded, finding herself moving voluntarily towards Maths. Sango was following her, contemplating the interesting characters she'd met so far at Shikon Jewel High.

There was Miroku, the lech that for some reason made her blush. Then she had Kagome, with a troubled past but a bright smile. Kikyou, obviously the top dog at the school, which meant the cruelest as well. Inuyasha, who acted as if he didn't even like his girlfriend, and for all she knew he didn't. Kouga and Kagura who were merely pawns for Kikyou to use when needed. Naraku seemed to be another one of Kikyou's pets, but a crueler brand. This new life of hers was turning into a bad soap opera.

"Ms. Higurashi, I'd like to have a word with you." Mr. Totusai said, bringing both Kagome and Sango out of their dazes. Kagome nodded sullenly and wished they had gone the long way to Maths. After giving Sango directions to their class she bravely walked into her counselors office. "Sit, please."

"And this is about? I have a class to be getting to." She coldly said.

"Exactly what I was expecting from you. You certainly have changed over the past summer, haven't you Kagome. Well I know things have been rough for you and your family, but this attitude change is not permanent I hope. You have so much potential, and you'll find yourself maturing to a point where you can better understand this change, but until then I think—"

"Look, if I wanted a speech I'd be in Maths right now listening to my teacher. Just get to the point already." Kagome interrupted.

"Very well. We feel that you need to get into more social classes, or at least one. Let's say art, or music?" Mr. Totusai explained. Kagome rolled her eyes at the old man.

"How about no."

"Then I will be assigning you to a class. Miss Rin is our new Journalism teacher. Or rather, your new Journalism teacher. Have a nice day Ms. Higurashi." Kagome got up to protest but he shoved her out of the room with her new schedule and shut the door behind her.

"F-wit." She muttered to herself, studying her new schedule. She should probably thank the old man, he had rearranged her schedule so she had a total of six classes with Sango. Unfortunately she had them with Miroku and Inuyasha too. With a sense of dread she headed to Maths and awaited the end of the day.

"What was that about?" Sango whispered as Kagome slid into the seat next to her. Kagome slid her schedule across the table and briefed the brunette on the current events.

"Hey I'm in almost all of these!" Sango exclaimed quietly. "Miroku and Inuyasha are in these too." She noted. She peered at the list and noted the class that she didn't share with Kagome. "Journalism?"

"Being forced." Kagome muttered, noting Mrs. Kaede staring at her.

"Advanced Chemistry too? Aww, is our little Kagome a genius?" Sang teased, tugging on Kagome's hair. Mrs. Kaede sighed, giving up on the girls and returned to the notes on the chalkboard.

"Must not be if I'm sharing all of these classes with Ms. Hiraikotsu." Kagome teased back, returning the hair tug.

"Oh, nu-uh, you have that whole Advanced Journalism thing going on for you." Sango joked.

"Yeah, but you have Honors Physical Education to make up for that." Kagome responded, starting the laugh. They drew attention from Miroku and Inuyasha, who were sitting in front of them, but they ignored the boys. The bell rang as the girls laughed, setting them free for another day. "Hey, see you tomorrow, ne?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Sango replied. The two separated, Sango going to her car and Kagome starting on her long walk home. In the parking lot Miroku and Inuyasha watched with interest from Inuyasha's red Mercedes.

"Want to get to school a little earlier tomorrow?" Miroku suggested. Inuyasha gave him a confused glance so he continued with a cocky grin. "I think I have a subject I need to study."

* * *

**Ah, so that's the end of the first chapter... I will post the next one of someone should review... I usually never get reviews on my stories in the first chapters... but I'm hoping someone at least likes this one, I've been working hard on it. Until next time, Your writing extrodinaire, Signy.**


	2. History Lession P1

**Yeah, so it's been a while I am so pleased that I got reviews for my last chapter! Unfortunately I have some bad news. My laptop came down with a virus and it won't load Windows, and I might have to wipe it (and all of my stories) so I won't be updating for a while. I'm trying to figure out if theres any way to salvage my stories, I put too much effort into them to just let them get erased. Anyway, here's the next chapter Your writing extrodinarie, Signy**

* * *

Chapter 2 – History Lesson Part 1

Sango greeted Kagome on the front steps of the school with an odd smile. It was the first Friday at Shikon Jewel High and the students were making the best of it. Sango was extremely relieved to see a friendly face among the chaos, but her smile faltered when Miroku strolled up to her with Inuyasha in tow. Miroku had been badgering her since she'd beat him down on Tuesday, but she still refused to go out with him.

"Sango. Date. You. Me. Tonight." He proposed.

"Miroku. No." Sango replied with coldness in her voice. She felt a slight blush creep onto her cheeks but she refused to get friendly with the boy.

"Oh, denied." Kagome saucily said, laughing. Inuyasha remained silent, staring at the ground, but a smile graced his face at Kagome's words. Miroku and Kagome did a double-take, not believing what they were seeing. Sango didn't get the significance of this event, but she figured that Kagome would explain later.

"Uh…" Miroku sputtered, breaking the silence. Inuyasha's smile instantly vanished as was replaced with his usual placid look. The group walked into the school, not exactly walking together, but also not apart. Somehow Miroku managed to bridge the gap in his own special way.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted, smacking the man who had ogled his way to her goodies. Kagome and Inuyasha barely cringed as Sango beat the boy senseless. "What did I tell you?" she yelled, kicking him in emphasis with every word.

"Still so worth the pain." Miroku muttered from the ground, a goofy grin on his face.

"Grow up Miroku!" Sango said, stepping on him as she made her way to her seat. Kagome followed wordlessly.

"Quit being a jackass, hentai." Inuyasha said. He sat down and scowled.

"I'm serious, if you do that again I won't think twice about cutting off your hand. My dad's a butcher." Sango warned, adding in the last bit as an extra warning.

"Ugh." Miroku groaned, picking himself up and dusting off his pants. "Hey Sango, I think I missed a spot, you think you can reach it?" He asked, pointing to his crotch. Sango rolled her eyes and flipped him off. He laughed and glanced at his watch. "Hey Yash, didn't Kikyou want to see you about something in the cafeteria?"

"Oh shit." Inuyasha almost yelled, his eyes getting big as he grabbed Miroku by the shirt and pulled him out of the room. The girls heard Miroku shout a goodbye, even though it was pointless because class would be starting in under ten minutes.

"Why does he always run off when Kikyou calls?" Sango asked, puzzled by the boy's behavior.

"Inuyasha smiled." Was all Kagome could say. She'd been in a daze since the event had occurred, repeating the moment in her head until she had everything about it memorized. "I can't believe he actually smiled."

"So I gather he doesn't do that often?"

"I've only seen him smile once before, freshman year when he moved here. He had just received an A on the pop-chemistry test when an office helper came in to deliver a note for him. She pulled him out of the classroom and he hasn't smiled since." Kagome said, her eyes misted over in remembrance.

"What happened? Why hasn't he smiled since then, and what made him stop smiling?" Sango asked, very curious about her friend's past.

"His mother died. He'd already lost his father the previous year. I guess it was just too much for him. Moving and losing your parents in the same year just caused him to well up. He's locked away his smiles and laughter for so long. I doubt anybody knows what kind of person Inuyasha truly is, including Miroku."

"But why doesn't he smile now?"

"What's there to smile about? He's dating Kikyou, but from what I can tell it's an emotionless relationship. She has a good looking boy that could raise her social status. He has a girl that cares only about herself, so she can't hurt him." Kagome explained.

"Good point. If I were dating someone like Kikyou, I sure wouldn't smile." Sango said with a grin. "What about Miroku?"

"Miroku? Oh, well Miroku has lived here his entire life. His mother died when he was born, father died a couple years back. It's no wonder he and Inuyasha are friends."

"Judging by his reaction, I'd say he'd never seen Inuyasha smile either." Sango noted.

"I wondered that myself." Kagome pondered. A few students had trickled in by then, and she put her books on the chair in front of her so that Inuyasha would have a place to sit. Sango followed suit with the chair in front of her. "He's always been sort of a ladies man, even though he hasn't had much luck. Miroku, I mean. He usually gives up after the girl hits him once. I think he might really like you though, by the way he's pursuing you like there's no tomorrow." Kagome giggled.

"Oh, goodie." Sango said with sarcasm, causing Kagome to giggle even more. Heat rose to Sango's face as she saw Miroku walk through the door. She cursed herself for letting herself be changed by his presence.

"This seat taken?" Miroku asked, indicating the one in front of not Sango, but Kagome. Kagome and Sango exchanged confused looks, but Kagome allowed him to sit down. The bell rang as the final students were running through the door. Miroku turned towards the front of the class but casually reached behind to Kagome's desk and laid a folded scrap of paper on it. Confused, Kagome snatched it up and opened it.

_Kagome, _

_I need your help with Sango. Please, I'm begging you._

_Miroku_

"Oh!" Kagome whispered out loud. Sango shot her a look of bafflement, but Kagome just waved it off. So it looks as if Kagome's hunch was right; that Miroku really does have feelings for Sango. She grabbed a pen and scribbled a little note on the back of Miroku's parchment. Then, using her favorite note-passing technique, she tapped him on the shoulder as if asking for help and dropped the letter into his lap.

_Miroku,_

_Stop being a lech and start listening to what she says. She'll probably say something that would make it easier for you to understand her. Understanding a girl is the first step to asking her out._

_Kagome_

Miroku smiled and crumpled the paper up to destroy the evidence. Kagome said to listen to her? Well he would make sure that he memorized everything that she said, not just everything that she did.

"What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked, bumping Miroku in the shoulder and out of his daze.

"Just something Kagome said, that's it." Miroku replied dreamily. He was thinking about Sango, but to Inuyasha it sounded more as if he was crushing on Kagome. What could Kagome have said to make Miroku turn to butter like that? Inuyasha wracked his brain for the rest of homeroom trying to figure out what they were planning.

"Hey Sango!" Miroku said, catching up to her as she walked out of the room and into the crowded hallway. "Wait up, I want to talk."

"Listen, it's never going to happen because you care more about groping me then you actually care about me. You are one of those guys who just don't get what women want. They want someone who would stand beside them, content on just standing there because they know deep down that they love you. Why don't you try relating to a girl, like you ever could." Sango fled from him in embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she'd let him to get to her like that.

Miroku stood dumbfounded as he watched her walk away. He knew she had insulted him, but despite how it'd hurt his feelings he knew that she'd let a piece of herself go out to him. He now knew what she wanted in a man. Now he needed to get to class and have another little chat session with a certain Ms. Higurashi.

"Now today class, we will be discussing the past. I want you all to write an essay about your past, and don't just write about what you did last week, I want some serious papers here. No less than 800 words, due tomorrow by the final bell." Mr. Myouga said, leaving the class groaning. He sat down at his desk and began to type on the computer. A strange grin lit up the teachers' face that caused Miroku to lean over to Inuyasha and say, "Five bucks says he's watching porn."

Inuyasha looked up at the teacher and then back at Miroku before saying in a reprimanding tone, "And what exactly are you basing that opinion on? I thought you said you left your dad's 'secret' stash alone, Miroku."

"Uh…" Miroku stuttered. "I did, but I've heard stories."

"Right, I might have fallen for that in the 9th grade, but I'm a little smarter now." Inuyasha argued.

"I doubt that. You're still dating Kikyou." Miroku seriously said, hoping to cause Inuyasha to realize how stupid he was.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked, reacting just the way Miroku had predicted.

"You have nothing in common with her, you hate how she talks about people, and she doesn't make you smile." He had added that last bit to make Inuyasha think about Kagome. Miroku may be a lech, but he has eyes and knew of Inuyasha's feelings.

"Are you saying because she doesn't make me smile, I should dump her?" Inuyasha growled. "That's a stupid reason because nobody makes me smile."

"Kagome did."

Inuyasha gasped when he realized that Miroku had seen him smile at Kagome's little joke. So he'd smiled, it's not like the end of the world. Inuyasha was still unsure though, he didn't want people to see him smile. It was a weakness. "Di- did Kagome see me smile?"

"Sango did too. Face it Yash, you like her and can't stand Kikyou. That's why you've never actually kissed her. She's always been the one to kiss you." Miroku said, making his point.

"Feh, shows what you know." Was all Inuyasha could think of to say. In his head he was going over what his friend had said, and it suddenly dawned on him how right the lech was. He really didn't like Kikyou.

"Fine, ignore your feelings. I'm sure bottling them up will save you years of heartbreak and therapy."

"Feh."

Meanwhile, the girls at the back were having a little discussion of their own. Unfortunately it wasn't about the guys, it was about their homework assignment.

"Man, I hate essays like this. It's like those: "What did you do over summer vacation?" ones they make you write every year." Kagome complained, jotting down a timeline of her life. She left out the summer's events, but added when she met Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango as significant events.

"I know. Do they really want to know that much about us?" Sango added.

"What are you going to write about." Kagome asked.

"Well, I guess there isn't too much I can write about." Sango replied in a sad voice. Kagome instantly picked up on it and asked her friend what was troubling her.

"Sango, what's wrong? Was it something I said?" Kagome whispered in a gentle tone. Sango looked up from her paper with tears in her eyes.

"No, it wasn't you. I was just remembering Kohaku." She said in a shaky voice. Then, before the tears could overcome her she ran out of the room, causing the teacher to look up from his desk.

"What is the meaning of this?" he sternly asked.

"Sango!" was all Kagome said as she rushed out the door to find her friend. Miroku and Inuyasha sat up when they saw Sango tear out of the room. They knew something was wrong and even before Kagome had reached the door they had grabbed their stuff and stood up as well.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mr. Myouga demanded.

"Buck off teach, that's my girlfriend and I'm not going to let anybody stop me from getting to her." Miroku shouted, stalking out the door with Inuyasha on his heels. Inuyasha had never seen his friend in such an uproar, especially about a girl. He knew then that Miroku truly did care about Sango, despite his lecherous ways. "Where'd she go?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took a pause to sniff the air. "That way." He said, pointing to the girls bathroom. They barged in and followed the sobs to the last stall. Knocking carefully on the door, Miroku found his voice and asked that they be let in.

"Go away guys, this is the girls' bathroom." Kagome said, holding a crying Sango.

"No." Miroku said. "I want to make sure Sango's all right."

"Kohaku…" Sango sobbed, releasing herself from Kagome and opening the door. She stumbled out a mess; her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were tear-stained, and she had a mascara trail all the way down to her neck. To Miroku, she was beautiful. He caught her as she fell forward, letting her lean into his body for support. "Last year, Kohaku turned ten. He went crazy, like someone else was controlling him."

Miroku hugged her deeper and pet her head gently. "Shh. It's alright." He whispered. Kagome and Inuyasha crouched down on their knees so they could hear Sango's strained voice.

"Our parents had a party for him, with all of our family and his friends." Sango continued in a shaky voice. "I don't know what happened, it was all laughs and giggles until Kohaku left the room. He came back with a **hiccup** gun. He aimed it at father and pulled the trigger." She found herself immersed in a new wave of tears, but she continued. "People everywhere were screaming, crying, trying to open the doors. He had shoved wood through the handles on the outside; we were trapped. One by one he shot the guests, slowly becoming covered in their blood. He saved me for last. I remember, he had a savage grin on his face as he said, 'come dear sister, we shall meet again someday.' Then he pointed the gun at me. I started to cry. I didn't want this, I didn't want to die. Kohaku, his face changed, back to the face I knew. He turned the gun on himself and I blacked out. The authorities found me the next day. I've been in foster homes ever since."

Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha all held shocked looks on themselves. They didn't realize just how bad Sango had had it before she had come to Shikon Jewel. Sango just cried on Miroku's shoulder as he rubbed her back, trying to ease the pain. She cried Kohaku's name repeatedly until she fell into an exhausted sleep.

"Come on, we're leaving." Miroku said, picking up Sango and carrying her out of the bathroom.

"But we can't just…" Kagome said, but Miroku cut her off.

"Yes we can, and I am going to. I couldn't care less if you two join me, but I'm not going to let her stay at school; that would be cruel. Come, stay, do what you want, but I'm taking her somewhere she can rest." Miroku headed for his car, leaving a dumbfounded Kagome standing next to Inuyasha.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said, taking her arm roughly.

"But!" Kagome started to protest, but Inuyasha stopped and turned to look her straight in the eyes.

"Which is more important, Sango, or this pathetic school?" Inuyasha growled. He resumed following Miroku and pulling Kagome, even though she now came willingly. They piled into Miroku's car, with Sango lying in the back seat and Miroku driving.

"Sorry guys, guess only one of you can go."

"No way." Kagome said, finding her voice. She told Inuyasha to sit in the passenger seat and then she climbed in after him, resting on his lap. Inuyasha felt as if the temperature had risen in his face as he looked confusedly at Kagome. "What? You said it yourself that Sango is more important, there's no way I'm going to leave her."

"Good. Then shall I suggest we go to my house?" Miroku said. "It's closest."

"No, the monks will be suspicious. Better head to mine." Inuyasha said. Kagome is as confused as ever. First she has Inuyasha, who is finally beginning to show her that he does care, and now she has monks? Her new friends are certainly strange. It took only a few minutes to get from the school to Inuyasha's apartment, which surprisingly was at the same location as Kagome's.

"You never told me you lived here!" Kagome said as they entered Shrine apartments.

"You never asked." Inuyasha coolly replied.

"Hello, focus on Sango please." Miroku said as Inuyasha fumbled with his keys. In his arms Sango stirred and murmured Miroku's name. "Morning beautiful." He said, smiling. Inuyasha finally got the door open and lead the way into his living room. Miroku sat Sango down on the white couch while he took off her shoes.

"How's she doing?" Kagome worriedly asked, shifting her attention to the girl lying on the couch.

"Better I think. She's waking up." Miroku said, moving Sango's legs so he could sit underneath them. He took her right foot in his hands and began to massage them, causing her to moan slightly in delight.

"Miroku, when did you get so good with women?" Inuyasha asked, taking his coat and tossing it over a white chair.

"Yeah… I've noticed that you have yet to try and grope Sango, and look at you, rubbing her feet!" Kagome laughed.

"Hey, I know what women want, all right?" Miroku said with a laugh.

"That feels nice." Sango said from the couch.

"You think it's ok if we stay here tonight?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "I mean, I could just go to my apartment, but I don't think we should move Sango."

"Yeah, that'll be fine. Why don't you run home and get some clothes for you both. She looks about your size, and I don't want to leave her alone with Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"Got it. I'll call Sango's keeper." Inuyasha gave a confused look so Kagome explained. "She's staying with one of her mother's old friends."

"I see. I'll keep Miroku from being any more hentai then usual."

"I'll be right back." Kagome said, giving him a smile. In the background Sango was sitting up using Miroku's neck as leverage and they were watching their friends at the door.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Yeah?" Kagome responded, turning back to face him.

"Uh, I'll see you in a bit." Inuyasha said, words failing him. He gave a weak smile.

"Yeah." Kagome said with a defined smile. She touched his shoulder gently and walked out the door. Inuyasha stared wistfully at the door before leaning up against his kitchen counter to support the weight he seemed the suddenly gain.

* * *

**As always, don't forget to review I love hearing from ya'll! I'll update as soon as I can, and hopefully it'll be real soon! Ciao, Your writing extrodinaire, Signy**


	3. The Cause and Effect of Midnight Convers...

**I'm back! Finally got my lappy working again! Which means, more updates in the future! Joyful, I know Anyway, thanks for reviewing, here is Chapter 3!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – The Cause and Effect of Midnight Conversations**

Kagome rushed down the stairs and headed for the apartment she shared with her mom, grandfather and younger brother Sota. Wordlessly she went straight for her room and got enough clothes for the weekend, in case she and Sango ended up staying longer.

"Kagome, what's the rush? And why are you packing like there's no tomorrow?" her mother asked, walking past the door with some laundry. "And while I'm asking questions, why aren't you in school?"

"Long story mom. Sango had a break down because of this assignment, so I'm getting some things for us. Sorry I cut school, but if we'd left her there then they would have sent her to counseling, and you don't know what that's like." Kagome said in a hurry.

"Look, it's fine this once. First Friday, and I'm glad to see you doing something for a friend. Been a while since I heard about friends." Her mother said with a smile. "Why don't I make some ramen for you while you pack? How many of you is it?"

"Me, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha." Kagome replied. "Thanks mom, you don't know what this means to me."

"You just be good dear. I suppose you'll be staying all weekend?"

"Yeah, at Inuyasha's… but don't worry, I'm just there to support Sango and keep Miroku away from her. And he lives just upstairs so if you need me, it won't be too hard to find me."

"That's fine. Your ramen is ready, I'll put it in a dish for you." Her mom said from the kitchen.

"Thanks again mom!" Kagome said, putting her yellow backpack on her shoulders. She grabbed the dish from her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back later."

"Have fun Kagome!" she heard her mother call as she left the apartment.

"What took you so long wench?" Inuyasha demanded to know as soon as she got back to his apartment.

"Well I'm so glad I hurried back." Kagome sarcastically said. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Not wench. Got it?" she asked, knocking on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Welcome back Kagome." Miroku said, looking quite smug at the fact that Sango was in his arms once again. She had her head lying on his chest, using his body as a large pillow as he rubbed her back.

"Is she awake?" Kagome asked, putting the ramen on the kitchen counter and scrounging around through the darkness until Inuyasha flicked on a light. She stood flooded with light staring blankly at the layout of the kitchen. It was much like her own, the kitchen and living room being the same room, but Inuyasha's was completely white with red accents. She snapped out of her stupor and collected enough bowels for the group.

"She woke up a little bit ago, but she fell back asleep when you left." Miroku said. Sango stirred on his lap as he spoke which made him look down at her now open brown eyes.

"Is that Kagome?" Sango asked sleepily. Miroku nodded at her, so she put her hands on his chest and pushed herself up into somewhat of a sitting position. Miroku blushed as she straddled him, but she didn't seem to notice the odd situation she'd put herself in. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

"No, no! It's seriously all right Sango. I pushed you too far and it's my fault you had to dredge up those memories." Kagome said, bringing over a bowl of steaming ramen to the girl. Sango happily took it, declaring Kagome an angel after taking her first bite.

"Want some Miroku?" Kagome offered, holding out a bowl to him. He too accepted, and began to chow down on Mrs. Higurashi's fine cooking.

Inuyasha felt almost like an outcast in his own home as he watched Kagome pass out ramen. He knew he could ask for some, but it just wasn't his way. In a sense he was jealous; these people, his friends, had their problems, but they turned to each other for support. Who could he turn to?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice broke through Inuyasha's thoughts. He glanced down at her to see a bowl of ramen in her hands.

"Is that for me?" he asked, uncertainly.

"If you want it, it's yours." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha looked over towards the empty dish on the counter before directing his gaze back to Kagome's face.

"Split it with me." He replied with a faint smile. He felt good to be included, but he didn't want Kagome to not eat because of him. He motioned for her to sit on the couch adjacent from the one Miroku and Sango were occupying before he joined her.

"So my mother said I could stay all weekend, as did your guardian Sango." Kagome said, taking a bite of the ramen.

"Miroku practically stays here anyway. He even has his own room." Inuyasha said. He leaned over to take a bite of the ramen and quietly said, "I think he has his own room because Sesshoumaru doesn't want him to grope us in the night." Kagome giggled, getting strange looks from the other couch.

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" she asked. She knew Inuyasha lived with his older brother, but she figured he would have been there already.

"Still at work. He only comes here on Saturdays." Inuyasha replied, slurping up a noodle. "He stays at his house the rest of the week, he only comes here to get away from Jaken."

"His house? If he has a house, why don't you live there?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"I don't really get along with Sesshoumaru… he only houses me because dad wouldn't have wanted him to kick me out on the street." Inuyasha stated. Kagome looked startled at his words and was about to say something when Inuyasha beat her to the punch. "Don't feel bad for me Kagome. I'm only a half de- I mean, I'm only his half brother. I'm lucky he does anything at all for me."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said, despite Inuyasha trying to make her not feel bad. "I feel so spoiled. You and Sango coming from such terrible pasts."

"Feh, you haven't heard Miroku's story yet, have you?" Inuyasha said, not making the situation any better. Miroku's head snapped towards them at the mention of his name.

"What? Inuyasha, do you actually think it wise to tell them? I've only told you and the monks." Miroku inquired. "Besides, we are here for Sango, not for my problems."

"Fine, be a prissy monk, see if I care." Inuyasha sighed, rolling his eyes.

"If you want so badly to talk to these girls, why don't you tell them your big secret?" Miroku challenged. Inuyasha's jaw went slack as he went into a pensive trance.

Kagome, who had been shifting her view between the two boys, rested her eyes upon the contemplative Inuyasha. She saw Miroku lift up Sango and carry her away, but she didn't go after them. She was too enticed by Inuyasha to do anything more then brush a stray lock of hair away from his face. She gasped when she felt the softness of his cheek as she rubbed against it accidentally.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned lightly, turning to look at her. He studied her shocked features with interest as if trying to place an emotion to it.

"I… I'm sorry." She whispered, feeling strange in his presence.

"For what?" He suddenly asked, his voice breaking the eerie mood.

"I don't know. I just wanted to…"

"To what?" he encouraged, trying to figure out where she was going with her speech.

"I'm sorry." She finally replied, feeling her body become weak as the days events caught up with her. Her face went blank and she began to sway back and forth before almost collapsing on Inuyasha's lap.

"Kagome, are you all right?" he stupidly asked, holding her up by her shoulders.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, leaving Inuyasha lost in her face as she softly replied, "Yes. Can I go to sleep though?"

Inuyasha chuckled at her goofy request and nodded, making movements to get up. Kagome shook her head at him and pulled him back to the couch. His demeanor changed instantly; he became worried when he felt her forehead and realized how warm she felt.

"Stay?" her eyes pleaded with him as he stared down at her.

"Sure I'll stay." He allowed Kagome to pull him down to the couch where he took the spot between her and the sofa wall. In seconds Kagome snuggled into his body and fell asleep, leaving an obvious blush on Inuyasha's face.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Miroku asked, coming back from the hallway and sitting on the adjacent couch.

"Keep it down, she just fell asleep." Inuyasha whispered.

"Do I even want to know why you are there on the couch with her? Or are you becoming more lecherous then myself?" Miroku suggested with a grin.

"I saw you carry Sango back to the bedrooms." Inuyasha shot back.

"Ah, but my intentions were pure."

"Then why do you have a handprint on your face?" Inuyasha said with a smile. He saw Miroku's smirk turn into a look of shock as the boy clutched his left cheek.

"My intentions were pure, but the intentions of my hand were anything but." He said after a minute.

"Feh."

"You are fully aware of the curse that surrounds both you and me. I get the same feeling from Sango that I got from you when we first met. I've never felt so connected to anyone since freshmen year." Miroku softly commented.

"Are you saying that Sango is cursed like we are?"

"Yes, her fate is greatly tied to ours and Kagome."

"Kagome is tied to us?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"Yes, naturally. Although, her fate is indefinitely connected with yours, her lines cross with Kikyou's. I've always noticed it, but since they were friends I didn't think much of it, but their lines are deeper then any I've seen. It's almost as if they are the same person." Miroku mused.

"That's kind of strange." Inuyasha said after a while.

"Yeah, I guess." Miroku said, standing up. "Anyway, since you seem to be tied up here, I'm crashing in your room. Sango's in mine and I don't think it fair of me to intrude on your date, so night!" With that he hurried out of the room and a door was heard a few seconds later. He chuckled slightly at Inuyasha's quick shout of "HEY!" and jumped into the bed face first. It was good to be Miroku.

"Wait, did he say Kagome's fate is tied to mine?" Inuyasha asked to the empty room a few moments later. It'd be several hours before he'd even get the chance to ask Miroku, but now all he was worried about was keeping a firm hold on the sleeping girl before him.

* * *

Snickers filled the living room as Inuyasha tried harder to retain his grip on the dog.

"Puppy…" he whimpered.

"I think your puppy left." A voice from above said, taking him from his dream back to reality. He opened his eyes to see Sango and Miroku trying to suppress their laughter.

"Kagome's gone?" Inuyasha asked in his dazed state. Miroku and Sango couldn't contain themselves any longer and the apartment was filled with their laughter as Kagome came in.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a smile.

"Please stop, no more, I surrender!" Sango pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"Nothing puppy." Miroku sputtered, causing Inuyasha to blush.

"Okay." Kagome said in a bewildered voice, drawing out the first syllable. "Anyway, Sango, my mom said it's alright for you to come over and take a shower."

"Great!" Sango said, pulling Kagome out the door. "Bye!"

"I guess we too should get cleaned up." Miroku said once he'd regained control over the laughter. Inuyasha nodded and they went to their separate bedrooms to shower and change. It wasn't long before Kagome and Sango returned, carrying groceries from the market that was around the corner.

"Boys, we're back!" Kagome cheerfully called as she and Sango let themselves in.

"Well be right out." Inuyasha called back. He had just slipped into his favorite jeans and grabbed one of his gray gym shirts when he heard the keys hit the kitchen table. He slid the shirt over his head and walked out into the living room, giving Kagome a good look at his well-built frame. He looked up as he pulled his shirt down and saw a flush go over Kagome's face. Worriedly, he rushed over to her, cupping her forehead with his left hand. "Are you sure you're feeling ok Kagome? You look a little faint."

"Fine, I promise." She replied, finding her voice straining a bit. She gave him a smile and tried to push him back gently with her free hand.

"Here, I'll get those groceries." Inuyasha suddenly said as he took note of the bag in Kagome's right arm.

"No, it's ok, I've got it." Kagome argued, not realizing her hand was still on his shoulder.

"Hey Kagome, shouldn't we get Miro-" Sango loudly asked as she walked out of the kitchen. Kagome and Inuyasha whipped their heads around to meet her voice, frozen to the floor. Sango held back a giggle as she took in their position; Kagome pushing into Inuyasha's shoulder while he grabbed for the bag at her waist. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" they both said, jumping away from each other.

"Well, I think I'll just, uh, go get the lech." Sango replied, edging towards the hall. She backed into Miroku's door and shut herself in with one swift movement.

"Sango!" Miroku said in surprise. She turned around to see Miroku standing behind his bed with one leg in his pants, frozen in place as he stared back at her.

"Put your pants on!" She shrieked. Miroku just stared, his hands shaking slightly as he attempted to pull his jeans over his exposed body. "You put those pants on or I'll do it for you!" She said and before she could even think she jumped on the bed and started tug at his cloths. They were both shocked to the point that they didn't notice the door open.

"Talk about interrupting something." Inuyasha commented with a smile. Sango blushed crimson and dropped her grip on Miroku's zipper as he finally shook himself awake and finished zipping his pants up.

"It's not what it looks like." He shakily said.

"Seriously? Cause it looked like Sango was helping you into your pants. Now, I'm not sure why you were needing of her assistance, but let's just be glad Kagome isn't here to see this."

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked, removing herself from the bed.

"She's in the car. She wants to go see a movie." Inuyasha replied, not catching on the fact that she'd just diverted the attention away from Miroku's pants.

"Sounds like a plan." Miroku said as he put on a dark purple shirt. "You go ahead, I need to talk to Sango. Alone."

"What-ever." Inuyasha muttered, leaving the room.

"I don't think I like this." Sango uneasily said, avoiding Miroku's eyes.

"Have no fear, dear Sango, I want to talk to you about our friends." Miroku replied, taking a seat on his bed and pulling on his left shoe on. "As you know, Ms. Kagome was ill last night. Inuyasha did something completely out of character by staying the night with her."

"I'm not following."

"I believe that Inuyasha has feelings for her. Now that I think of it, if Kikyou listed Kagome as one of her companions for an outing Inuyasha would quickly accept. These feelings might run deeper then I thought." He explained.

"Oh, do you want to get them together or something?" Sango asked, suddenly understanding.

"Exactly."

"And you plan on doing that how?"

"I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help."

"Suddenly I'm not liking where this is going." Sango said, backing out into the living room.

"Just a nudge, I assure you." Miroku replied with a pleading tone.

"What kind of nudge?" she cautiously asked.

"If you and I pretend to want to hang out, it will leave them in situations where they will turn to each other. It's a full proof plan, especially since I know somewhat of how they feel. It's hard to like someone and not be able to tell them." He glanced to his left to see how Sango had reacted to his answer. When he saw her eyes grow wider with shock, he continued. "For Kagome?"

"So let me get this straight." Sango said after taking a minute to collect her thoughts. "We pretend to not want to kill each other and they get together?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, we have a deal. But don't you dare think of mixing business with pleasure. This is for them, not your lecherous hand." She warned as Miroku locked the apartment and they started for Inuyasha's car.

"We should hold hands." Miroku softly noted. "Merely in the interest of our friends." He added quickly at Sango's glare.

"Fine." She sighed and slipped her hand into his. She didn't want to admit it to him, but she enjoyed their walk down to the car. She felt her cheeks flush as Inuyasha stared at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asked when the couple had reached the car.

"Sango and I just reached an agreement, that's all." Miroku sweetly said.

"Can we go now? I've been in here for ten minutes already!" Kagome said from the car.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied, opening the door for the couple. Miroku got in first, Sango being pulled by their connected hands.

"If that's what you wanted all you had to do was ask." Miroku playfully said as Sango accidentally fell onto his lap. She sighed in disgust (to cover up the blush) and took her seat behind Inuyasha.

"Don't mix." She fiercely whispered as Miroku tried to rest his hand on her knee.

"Yes dear." He meekly replied, earning twin looks of confusion from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What's going on with you two?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, they reached some kind of agreement, Miroku says. Anyway, let's go, shall we?" Inuyasha answered. Kagome nodded and shot him a smile as the Mercedes became a red blur in the distance.

* * *

**End... just kidding More will come later... very soon we'll be introducing Shippo! (Joyful) and Sesshoumaru and Rin will also be making a few short appearances in the near future. Don't forget to review! Your writing extrodinaire, Signy.**


	4. A Kikyou Interlude

Chapter 4 – A Kikyou Interlude 

Sorry I haven't written in forever! I've been seriously busy with school this year. Like, for example, I have dance on Mon. and Wed., newspaper deadlines every other Tues., softball on Sat., and I have to attend every home football game. Not to mentian do my homework. But don't worry, I'm not planning on ditching this story. Far from it... actually, since last year I took to writing during math, it only seems natural to do the same this year And my poor neglected math notebook has turned into my new writing notebook. How cool? Anyway, now that we've established that I am indeed still alive and writing, let us get on with the story as I wrote it Sincerely, Your writing extrodinaire, Signy. 

-This chapter will be written in first person (even though I'm not that good at those) as will any other chapter that pertains to a character I either a: don't like, b: relate to, or c: feel the need to get into deeper relations (such as perhaps Miroku's feelings… a topic I plan on covering later, I assure you). This will also be a very short chapter, I seem to be suffering with the block of writers (irl I do talk like that, scary, isn't it?) When I'm feeling such block, you'll probably end up with one of these chapters. Sorry for the change-

Where is he? I stole another glance at my new diamond Hello Kitty watch for the ninth time as I stood at the mall entrance waiting for Inuyasha to arrive. How dare he leave school and make me sit alone at lunch. How dare he keep me, Kikyou, waiting at the mall? Does he even realize if people see me what this will do to my reputation? Now there's a thought I could voice.

"How dare he keep me waiting!" I said with anger, knowing my little group of followers would reply with a foul comment. Soul Stealers, I call them, because they have no souls and they take other peoples just by talking to them. It didn't take one of them to jump on my bait. This is going to be fun, I love reprimanding them when they're stupid.

"Inuyasha is not worthy of your time Kikyou. You can definitely find a better man." Score. It is just too easy getting them to insult things.

"Don't ever insult my boyfriend again. I go out with who I want to and don't think you can just go and start dissing him. You got that?" I am such a mean person sometimes. Ha, scratch that, I'll just say she deserved it. Sure, she makes a good point in that Inuyasha isn't worth standing in my shadow, but without him I might not have the social status I currently enjoy, so I have to keep him around. Oh bother, one of them is talking again. Suppose I will have to pay attention.

"Maybe he's with Kagome." I snapped my head around to look at the speaker. Thin, short, with short black hair and a red headband. Who does this chick think she is, suggesting that of all people Inuyasha could be with that he would be with her. The bane of my existence. Essentially myself, only in a nicer shell. She doesn't deserve the right to even know him, let alone spend time with him. I think I'll pursue this matter.

"And why would that thought even come across your mind?" I politely asked, making sure I wasn't sounding threatening. I didn't want to scare her off just yet. I'd drain her for information and then hit my target.

"Well, I saw him walking with her and her two friends." Noted her slightly frightened voice with pride. She should be scared of me. She's made me angry. She just accused Inuyasha of being with that wench? I can't punish her, that's make people turn against me. I'll just have to find out what's going on without them now. I brushed past them on my way to the theater. I put on my cheerful face and tapped on the glass to get the attention of the somewhat handsome but totally dorky clerk.

"Excuse me, but my younger sister came in here about an hour ago with two guys and a girl. She's grounded, and I'd like to get her home before our father notices that she's gone. Is there any way I could just sneak in there and collect her?" He just starred. Honestly, it's almost shameful the way people gawk at me like I'm the most beautiful thing they've ever seen. Well I am, but it doesn't give them license to stare.

"Uh, sure." Pathetic. He's stuttering. I guess I should pity him, I doubt he'll ever see anyone a gorgeous as I am, and lord knows he'll never date anyone as good as I am.

"Thanks." As soon as I pass him I'm losing this stupid smile., it's hurting my face. Luckily he just lowered his face so I can drop the grin and get to finding my boyfriend. Theater one, Sideways. No way in hell, they aren't even old enough to buy tickets. Theaters two, three, and four are playing Finding Neverland. Doesn't that have Johnny Depp in it? Dreamy! I doubt they'd be in there though. Last theater. Gottcha.

"Oh I wonder." I said aloud, opening the door with my usual evil smirk. It didn't take me long to spot them. That hussy! That little slut is whispering in his ear, and giggling? Oh, I can't believe that she is laying on him like he's a sofa. I just want to march over there and slap her. But wait, if I do that here, the only people who will see it are them, her dirty friends. I need to get her when she's down, when everyone can see her. Oh yeah, I'm going to get her for this, her and her little dog. And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it.


	5. Late Night Walk

**So uh yeah... I'm a total slacker. I just finished beating the most challenging game ever invented: Minesweeper I totally kicked it's butt. 227 seconds on expert baby! And on my laptop, no less. That is like, fantastic! So I had this chapter all ready typed up so I figured, hey, slacker, why not post it since you haven't really posted a good chapter in let's say, forever. SO, here I am, posting this chapter for you Now I'm going to go do my math homework, two current events and write a couple of my english journals before I even think about writing in my story. Sorry guys, but my grades come first. (On the plus side, where I thought I was failing chemistry, turns out I have an A Cool, huh?) More soon... Your writing extrodinaire, Signy

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Late Night Walk 

"I still can't believe you made me sit through that stupid excuse for a horror movie." Inuyasha complained as they walked out of the theater. He secretly had enjoyed the film, or rather the effect it had on Kagome. Every time she'd get frightened she would turn and hide her face into his shoulder.

"I think he actually liked it." Sango commented dryly. She'd noticed how his face would glow during the movie when Kagome was nearest to him.

"I agree, but I'd rather know what Kagome was giggling about at the end of the movie." Miroku added, looking at Kagome with curiosity.

"Nothing really." Kagome swiftly replied. She blushed as she looked back in her mind to the moment Miroku was referring too.

_-Flashback Time, Baby-_

_"Eek!" Kagome squealed loudly, latching on to Inuyasha's unsuspecting arm. He tried not to blush as he looked down at her fearful face. A movement in the corner of his eye made him look away from her. With a smile he leaned down and whispered, "Hey Kagome, you're scaring people now. See that guy, in the corner? He sat behind you until just now. He told his wife he was using the bathroom, but he's just standing back there waiting for you to calm down."_

_"Really?" she lifted her head barely to the left and saw a tall gentleman standing near the exit. "Oh dear, you're right." She said with a chuckle. Her chuckled turned into a fit of near silent laughter as Inuyasha smiled slightly._

_-End Flashback (and turn off retro music)-_

"Kagome…" Sango said loudly, waving her hand in front of the spacing girl's face.

"Forget it. She's totally lost." Miroku commented, leading Sango away so the dazed Kagome was left with Inuyasha.

"Thinking of something nice?" Inuyasha asked almost shyly. His voice broke through Kagome's thoughts and brought her back to reality with a blushing smile.

"Yeah, I was actually." She relied in a dreamy tone. She shivered in the cold, suddenly noticing the drop in temperature. She started to rub her upper arms but instead of feeling the think silky sleeves of her blouse she felt the weight of a thick leather coat being draped over her shoulders.

"Funny how fast it turns cold, isn't it." Inuyasha quietly said, looking down into her confused eyes. They stood locked in each others gaze as a slight breeze whipped through their hair.

"This is taking too long." Miroku complained through the backseat window of Inuyasha's Mercedes.

"I think it's time we motivate, don't you?" Sango said with a devilish grin. Miroku looked on stupidly as she grabbed his set of keys from his pocket and hopped into the drivers seat.

"Uh, Sango, what are you doing?" Miroku meekly whispered.

"Buckle up buttercup!" she whooped as she tore out of the parking lot. Miroku fell into the front seat and grunted as Sango slammed onto the street.

"Hey, that's my car!" Inuyasha shouted, turning towards his disappearing car. Kagome put her hand on the shoulder nearest her as the stood in the parking lot in shock.

"Why would they do that?" she quietly inquired.

"Don't worry about them, I know where they're going. They'll be back at the apartment, I'm sure of it. We should get to walking." He took her by the elbow and headed away from his apartments.

"What are you going to do?"

"To teach them a lesson. Sesshoumaru lives just past that neighborhood. We can stay there tonight and let them get a little, how to say, worried about us."

"Oh, I get it. They'll feel bad for leaving us and will probably apologize when we get back." Kagome said, her pointing figure aimed at the sky. "So let's get going."

* * *

"Hey Sango," Miroku softly called as they sat in Inuyasha's living room waiting for their friends to return.

"Hm?" she impatiently grunted in return.

"Do you think you can make a promise for me?" he asked, his voice catching in his throat the words he was about to speak. Sango turned her face away from the window and studied the boy in front of her. His hands were behind his back, probably to withhold himself from touching her, his hair was messy like he'd been racking his brain for awhile, and his eyes were filled with worry and doubt. "Do you think you can promise to not let me fall in love with you?"

"Uh…" she murmured. "I guess, but why are you asking me this?"

"It's just, well, I'm not really supposed to get married and stuff like that because the priests are training me to be a monk, and I know that if I'm around yo-someone, I'll end up getting too involved. I know, I flirt a lot, but you notice I've never gone out with any of the girl's I flirt with. So I want you to promise you won't let me fall for you, that way I can fully commit myself to Buddha."

"I don't see why it'd be such a problem, I mean, you've obviously withheld with the exception of your perverted hand." Sango said with question laced in her voice.

"Yeah, but I've never met someone like you." He quietly said, taking a step towards her. He leaned in a little and her eyes widened as she realized what he planned on doing. Before she could even think her hand went out and landed hard across his cheek.

"Promise." She swiftly said, embarrassment covering her cheeks as she avoided his gaze. He backed away and sighed.

* * *

"What's that? Mhmm. I see, and you want me to… Yes, I see. Well Kikyou, your wish is my command. Consider it done. Oh, and destroy Inuyasha's reputation as well? Certainly. I hope to speak with you again, dearest Kikyou." The phone was hung up and a sinister laugh was heard in the shadows of the darkest part of town.

And up on the eastern side of town, Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine.

* * *

"Where are they? I should have never let you talk me into this monk, I bet they're lying in a ditch somewhere and it's all your fault!" Sango cried, hitting Miroku on the head with a tick paper fan. It had been two hours since they left the theater, one hour since Miroku had asked her to make that promise, and she was starting to worry. She had even forgotten about her previous discussion with Miroku because she was so worried.

"But Sango, leaving them was your idea." Miroku said, instantly regretting his words.

"Miroku!" she yelled, hitting him until he lay twitching on the ground.

"Perhaps I could lighten th—"

"Now is not the time to be a pervert!" Sango yelled again, grabbing the keys and pulling Miroku by the collar. "We are going to get them. NOW!"

* * *

"I don't really like the looks of this neighborhood, Inuyasha. It's creepy." Kagome said, shivering like before.

"Nobody would be stupid enough to attack you while I'm around. And if they are, I'll just have to protect you." Inuyasha said, putting a reassuring arm around her shoulder. She dropped her gaze to her feet as she felt a blush warm her cheeks. "Feel better?"

"Mhmm." She contently hummed, snuggling up into his embrace.

"Where could they be?" Sango said for the second time that evening.

"I think I remember Inuyasha mentioning his older brother having a house somewhere over there." Miroku said, pointing east across the parking lot. "If I were Inuyasha, I'd be pretty pissed off at us. He won't think of returning to the apartment, he'll go straight there."

"Sure?"

"Positive." Miroku nodded. Sango gave a weak smile and directed the car towards the dark neighborhood.

"I hope we aren't too late. I'd hate to not find them, or worse, find them in a bad situation." Sango worriedly stammered. Miroku nodded again and shifted on the seat so he was a foot nearer to her. She shot him a warning look but it changed to a forgiving one when he started to rub her shoulders.

"They'll be fine. I assure you." He soothingly said, letting his hands calm her down.

"We've been driving for ten minutes…" she softly said after they'd gone through most of the neighborhood.

"A few more minutes." Miroku pleaded. "Look!" They saw what looked to be a couple walking down the road, one with long silver hair, the second with medium-length black hair. "See, no harm, no foul."

"Sango?" Kagome incredulously said. Miroku wordlessly slid back to his side of the car as Sango rolled down the window to answer.

"Sorry about that, my favorite movie was playing on the tv and I haven't seen it in years." Sango fibbed.

"Forgiven." Inuyasha said opening the door so Kagome could get in the back seat. Miroku could tell his best friend was annoyed about something by the scowl on his face. 'Maybe he's mad that we took his car… but then again did I see him with his arm around Kagome? That's not possible, he never touches anyone, not even Kikyou. He hates touching people, especially girls.'

"So that's it." Miroku softly said to himself with realization.

"What's 'it' monk?" Inuyasha asked, adding a subconscious growl.

"Uh, just remembering a joke I didn't get." Miroku nervously stuttered.

"Well that doesn't surprise me, you not getting a joke." Sango said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Sango dearest?"

"What do you think it means?" she sharply countered.

"You think I'm sexy?" Miroku ventured with a guess. Kagome and Inuyasha sat silently in the back watching the show and sharing the last box of Reese's Pieces.

"How do you get that from what I said? Do you even listen to what I'm saying?"

"I listen to everything you say, my love. Listen, memorize, store away in my brain for a rainy day. You name it, I do it." Miroku hummed.

"I don't even want to think about what you mean by that." Sango replied with disgust.

"It simply means you're my world." Miroku softly answered.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Would you bear my children." Came the quick response. The entire car went into shock at his words.

'Dumbass, every time, never fails, he always does something like this.'

'I knew he didn't like me like that. I got my hopes up.'

'Why did I say that? Damn this curse!'

'Miroku's never going to get Sango if he keeps that up. A little nudge might make them admit their feelings to each other… Maybe I can be that push… I'd ask Inuyasha to help, but he's obviously blind when it comes to his friends. So I'll do it! I'll be Miroku and Sango's push!' Kagome brought her clenched fists into her chest dramatically at her final thought. Miroku happened to glance into his mirror to see her and promptly sniggered, causing Sango to look back at Kagome as well. Kagome was oblivious to their looks until they started laughing; soon the entire car was in an uproar, except Inuyasha, who had allotted himself the emotionless one.

"Hey Sango, are you going to sit in there or come in?" Kagome called as she walked towards Inuyasha's apartment. Sango had pulled in to the parking lot, but she had yet to leave the drivers seat.

"Coming!" she yelled, turning the car off and running up three flights to Inuyasha's door. "Sorry, I seem to be out of it, won't happen again."

"Don't apologize just get your ass in here. I'm not paying to heat the outside." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Technically you aren't paying for it." Kagome said from the living room. Inuyasha growled as he shut the door after Sango had entered.

"Well I think we should all get some sleep, don't you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, emphasizing his friends name. That snapped Inuyasha back and they agreed to the sleeping arrangements. The guys would sacrifice their beds for the girls while they took the couches in the living room.

"Night guys!" the girls called as they made their way to the boys room. Nobody except Inuyasha noticed Miroku follow Sango all the way into his bedroom, but everybody heard the resounding smack that followed.

"Get back to the couch hentai!"

"Ugh I can't believe it's Monday already! I didn't get any of my work done." Sango complained as she brushed her hair. "Ew." She said, pulling a couple of strands from her shirt.

"I bet since we missed everything after 2nd period we'll get extensions." Kagome calmly replied. She watched as Sango applied a thin layer of powder to her eyes. Kagome didn't get why they girls at school wore makeup; she thought it was pointless, but she also thought that since Sango only used a little it was okay. "Hey Sango, you know Naraku?"

"Creepy guy who is constantly watching her royal highness Kikyou?"

"Oh kami don't refer to her as that, she'll hear you and think her 'subjects' know their place or something."

"So anyway, about Naraku?" Sango said with a laugh.

"You ever notice how it looks like he's wearing makeup?" Kagome said with a giggle.

"Eye-shadow and powder? I thought it was just me!"

"No, we all think that." Miroku said from the door.

"Miroku! We could have been changing!" Sango yelled, throwing a shoe at the grinning boy. A thud was heard and Inuyasha walked into the doorframe with one hand over his eyes and the other feeling on the floor for Miroku's foot.

"Sorry about that, he got off his leash." Inuyasha said, still feeling on the ground for Miroku. When he located Miroku's shoe he quickly grabbed hold and lugged Miroku's semi-lifeless body out into the hallway. "I'll just stick him in the trunk and we'll wait for you girls outside." Kagome and Sango exchanged looks and busted out laughing as they grabbed their bags and followed Inuyasha out.

* * *

** Oh, a little end note I have an idea that I'm slowly working into the story about Kagome... well, let's not tell you all the details, but it has to do with Feudal Japan Joy, right? I also want to apologize for all the jumping around this chapter does. It's kind of hectic, but pay close attention to all of those little sections, because they are important. Anyway, onward to the hausaufgabe (homework in german) Wiedersehn! - Signy**


	6. Matters of the Heart

**A/N: **So I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. I know... I'm a bad person! String you guys along and then just demolish all hopes. But don't fear! I'm back, and although I've commited both of the cardinal fanfiction writing sins (I did not update and I started a new story, of which I have yet to post) I want to finish this story. I like the name too much to just let it die. Let's give it a second chance, shall we?**

* * *

****Chapter 6 – Matters of the Heart**

"Now remember students, the Fall Ball will take place two weeks from Friday, on October 12. Prizes will be awarded for the best costumes. Ballots for Fall Court need to be turned in by September 28. Court will be crowned at the Ball, voting will begin next week. Have a good day students." The announcement ended as a confused Sango turned to Kagome.

"Fall Ball? Court? What's that all about?"

"Oh, you don't know, do you." Kagome said, more to herself then to Sango. "Hey, Miroku, come over here and tell Sango about the Fall Ball." Miroku smiled and meandered over to the girls which Kagome noticed the hateful look Sango was sending her. "What? I'd tell you all about it but I've never been to one."

"You haven't?" Inuyasha asked with interest from behind Miroku. Kagome felt herself blush under his gaze and busied herself with her notes.

"The Fall Ball," Miroku majestically drawled. "I remember it like it was yesterday. The people all dressed in costume, decorations adorn the walls, lights are dimmed, Naraku spikes the punch, the girls dance until the guys get rowdy, 'tis bliss, this dance."

"Sounds like a blast, until you mentioned rowdy boys." Sango said, as she slapped Miroku. He withdrew his hand from her posterior and gave what he hoped was an innocent look.

"It was boring last year." Inuyasha inputted. "It's just another stupid social orgy; an excuse for kids to get drunk on school grounds."

"Does that mean you won't be going this year?" Miroku asked with surprise.

"If Kikyou wants to, I will, but I'd rather not." Inuyasha yawned as if that was the obvious answer.

"If you don't want to go, then don't." Sango said.

"I can't just do that!" Inuyasha loudly said, getting mad. The bell covered his words as students flooded the halls. He joined them with a sour look on his face as he followed Kagome into the lunch room. They met up with Sango and Miroku at their usual table and he tried again to say what he had tried to get out the first time.

"I can't just do that." He said in a much more demure tone.

"Why not?" Sango persisted.

"Because he's going out with her." Kagome softly said. They all turned to look at her as if they'd forgotten she was there. She went back to her sandwich, almost lost in thought as Miroku said, "The girl does have a good point, Sango dearest, but that doesn't stop us from going."

"Ara…" Sango said, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Kagome too, if you want. I'll take the two prettiest girls in school to the dance." Miroku said, hoping to convince Sango to go with him.

"I can't." Kagome instantly said. "Mom told me I need to sit for Sota."

"How did your mom tell you that when we just found out about the dance today?" Sango asked. Miroku hoped Kagome was only saying that so he could take Sango alone.

"We got a calendar in the mail of school events. Duh." Kagome said. Miroku shrugged and turned back to Sango.

"I won't go then. It wouldn't be fair to you, Kagome." Sango said, dashing what little hope Miroku still had. Kagome saw his disappointed face and decided then was as good a time as any for a little nudge in the right direction.

"I want you to go." She quickly intervened, raising her voice a little. "You can tell me all about it. Come on." She said as Sango got a guilty look on her face. "You go, I'll be ok."

"Really?" Sango asked, her eyes dancing with delight.

"Well duh! I wouldn't want you to miss out on a good time because of me, silly!" Kagome smiled, nudging Sango in the arm.

"Thank you so much Kagome! This means a ton!" Sango squealed, latching on to Kagome in a bone-crushing hug until Inuyasha pulled her off the breathless girl. "Oops…" she said with an embarrassed blush.

"So Sango, have you gotten your dress yet?" Kagome asked during lunch the following week.

"Miroku and I decided to go in costume. He told me he's never gone in costume before and that he thought it'd be fun." Sango joyfully replied.

"Seriously? What are you going as?"

"Well Miroku wanted to go as lobsters…"

"Why?" Kagome curiously asked.

"He said he wanted to rub butter on me. I know!" Sango exclaimed in response to Kagome's disgusted look. "I gave a quick and firm no to that idea."

"So what are you going as?" Kagome straightforwardly asked.

"I'll be going as a demon exterminator, while Miroku will be going as a monk." Sango answered with a pleased look. (**A/N: I couldn't help it, it was just too perfect to leave that out.**)

"A demon exterminator and a monk?" Kagome repeated more to herself than to her friend.

"Yeah! Does that sound okay?" Sango asked quickly, suddenly worried.

"No, it's awesome! Just Miroku, out Miroku, going as a monk?" Kagome said in a choked voice. She was trying to hold in the laughter so Sango wouldn't think she didn't like the costume idea.

"It's a little contradicting, that's for sure, but it does pretty look good on him." Sango admitted without thinking.

"You've seen him dressed as a monk?" Kagome inquired, hiding a growing smile from her now blushing friend.

"Well, yeah, we had to try them on you know." Sango smartly replied. "Oh, Kagome, you should see them. They are absolutely beautiful. Plus there is an amazing history to go with them."

"Really?" Kagome responded interested even more now. "Hey guys! Sango's telling me about the costumes that she and Miroku will be wearing to the ball." She said, shifting her focus for a moment to acknowledge the boys appearance.

Inuyasha sat on the table, one leg dangling over the edge while the other one, on which he perched his elbow, was propped up on an empty chair. Miroku took a seat next to Sango and said in an overly dramatic voice, "Ah, the tragic love story of the monk and demon slayer."

"You didn't say it was a love story." Kagome pointed out to Sango.

"Yeah, uh, I might have forgotten to mention that part." Sango nervously said. She quickly got serious and began the tale. "So anyway, the demon slayer and the monk were brought together by a powerful, but evil demon. He had cursed both of their families and it was only a matter of time until the two met up and decided to join forces to overpower the demon."

"They traveled for a year, helping the less fortunate and the demon-ridden towns. As spring turns to summer, love bloomed." Miroku interrupted. His voice was normal again and he was smiling broadly at Sango as if awaiting her praise for helping with the story.

"Hrmp." Sango coughed while Miroku gave her a sheepishly innocent look. "Their love was forbidden though; neither were allowed to marry because of their profession. They got separated in the final battle with the demon, never even getting the chance to tell each other how they felt."

"They wandered over Japan for the rest of their days, searching for one another." Miroku finished for her.

"Wow, what an amazing story. How do you know that your costumes are really their clothes?" Kagome asked, still enticed by the story.

"They kept journals. When the monks gave us the costumes they told us a little background on the slayer and monk. One of them told me that they thought the costumes would be perfect for us, and in all honestly the clothes to me feel like a second skin. Almost like I was born to wear it." Miroku said.

"I felt like that too." Sango nodded at Miroku. "You know, the monks said that the demon slayer was found just a few feet away from the monk?"

"Did they tell you that too?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. It's that amazing? All of their days spent looking for each other, never giving up on love. It's beautiful." She said in a dreamy voice.

"That's wonderful!" Kagome squealed, her voice as dreamy as Sango's. "Did the monks happen to tell you their names?"

"Went by formal names only." Miroku answered.

"And they refused to let us read their journals, which, may I add, was quite weird." Sango added.

"Feh, it's their fault they died alone." Inuyasha loudly interjected, folding his arms across his chest in a defiant position.

"How can you say that?" Kagome asked as she snapped out of her dreamy daze.

"They claim to have been in love, and for all of that they didn't love each other enough to be together." He replied, emphasizing the word 'be'. "If you truly love somebody it would not be at all difficult to give it all up, put aside your dreams and not care about what others will say. They were afraid of shaming their families names, but unlike people in love they couldn't give up their pride."

"You can't just assume that, Inuyasha. They could have told everyone and their love would still have been forbidden." Kagome replied, defending the monk and demon slayer. "So they didn't get to admit their love to each other. Haven't you ever wanted something, but something held you back from getting it?"

"You think I'd let my pride get in the way if I were in love?" Inuyasha countered.

"You mean, you aren't in love with Kikyou?" Sango interrupted in surprise. She had thought Inuyasha stayed with Kikyou because of matters of the heart. 'Why else would he run off at Kikyou's every beck and call?'

"Maybe I thought I was at one time." Inuyasha admitted, glancing down at the table.

"Then why do you stay with her?" Sango persisted.

"Indeed, even I am curious to that, Inuyasha." Miroku added.

"What about you? You going to butt in too?" Inuyasha snapped at the quiet Kagome.

"No, because I know why you stay with Kikyou." Kagome softly said, a spark of sadness lining her words. "You stay with her out of respect, loyalty, and loneliness. You respect that she has gone out with you for two years, and that she hasn't been too much of a handful. You are loyal enough to stay, come when called, and be a tool because of the respect you have for her. And finally, you believe that if she leaves then you'll be alone. Unfortunately, you haven't realized that with or without Kikyou, you'll never be alone." Kagome stood up and quickly walked away, leaving a speechless Inuyasha staring at the chair she's previously occupied.

"How…" he murmured to himself. He suddenly jumped off the table, knocking over the chair he'd been balancing with as he ran after the girl. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances and resumed eating with identical sighs.

Inuyasha knew of three places Kagome might be. First would be her locker, second whatever class she had that followed lunch, and the final being the library. He looked eagerly down the hallway that lead to her locker and sighed when he found her there.

"Kagome." He stressfully said, standing next to her open locker door. "What was that all about?"

"Hmm?" Kagome hummed as she searched for a book.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." He growled in response, pulling the locker door flat against the others so he could see her face. "How do you know all of that stuff?"

"Look, let's not talk about that here. The walls have ears." She whispered. Behind her stood one of Kikyou's soul stealers who seemed very interested in their conversation.

"Then let's get out of here." Inuyasha said, slamming her locker shut.

"But we can't just leave in the middle of the day." Kagome protested as Inuyasha grabbed her by the elbow and lead her to the parking lot.

"Why not?" Inuyasha stopped, waiting for a good reason.

"B-because we have to get our homework." Was all Kagome could think of to say.

"Miroku will get it for us." Inuyasha smirked. Miroku always got the homework when he decided to leave school early. "Just admit it, you don't have a good reason not to go with me."

"So, we still shouldn't leave. It's wrong." Kagome insisted as Inuyasha ducked her head down and pushed her gently into his car. "Hey, are you listening to me? I'm going back to school" Kagome continued, rambling on as Inuyasha started the car.

"If you were going to go, you would have done so already." He said when she looked up at him.

"Where are we going?" she asked in a small voice.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Inuyasha, stop the car!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha slammed on the breaks and was about to yell at her but she interrupted him. "We have to stop them!" She was pointing at a circle of kids kicking at what looked to be a boy on the ground. Inuyasha got out of the car instantly, as did Kagome, and they ran over and broke up the fight.

"Pick on someone your own size punks!" Inuyasha growled, hitting one in the back of the head.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, picking up the small boy and holding him against her chest. "Oh, you're bleeding!"

"I'm ok, I'm strong." The little boy said. "Who are you people?"

"Well I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this is Inuyasha Taishi. Who are you and why were they picking on you?" Kagome said, hugging the boy deeper into her body. Inuyasha scowled at her behavior, in a way jealous of the young boy.

"I'm Shippo."

"You failed to answer why those freaks were making you their punching bag." Inuyasha muttered, poking the boy in the head.

"Well, it's a long story." Shippo said, pulling away from Kagome.

"Give us the _condensed_ version." Inuyasha requested with an icy tone. He didn't like how close the younger teen was to Kagome.

"My parents died and they like to pick on orphans." Shippo said in a monotone voice. Inuyasha's eyes reflected the shock he and Kagome felt as she hugged him again.

"You poor thing! How long has this been going on and why didn't you tell anybody?"

"For about three months, and would you believe me if I told you?" Shippo replied. "I thank you for your help but I don't really need it. I can handle this on my own."

"I don't think we can let you do that, runt." Inuyasha said, feeling bad for the kid, but not showing the emotion.

"He's right. You should come with us, we'll take care of you." Kagome insisted.

"No, I said I'm fine!" Shippo said, pushing Kagome away with as much force as he could muster. He got up to run away but Inuyasha caught the back of his shirt and knocked him to the ground.

"Now is that any way to talk to a lady? Especially after she's decided to help you? I don't think so. Maybe we should pay Sesshoumaru a visit, don't you think Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a slight wink. Kagome nodded and made her way to the car. "Get in runt." Inuyasha smirked, shoving Shippo in the back seat.

"Wh-who's Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh, just my extremely talented in the martial arts older brother. I'm sure he won't mind disciplining you." Inuyasha laughed. It didn't take long before they reached Sesshoumaru's house, or rather, mansion. They escorted Shippo inside and to Sesshoumaru's office with Inuyasha holding Shippo's left arm and Kagome walking to his right. "Wait here."

"But what's going to happen to me?"

"That depends on what kind of mood Sesshoumaru's in." Inuyasha replied, leaving Shippo with two of his older brother's guards. "Come on Kagome."

"So what are we doing exactly?" Kagome asked once they were out of Shippo's earshot.

"I'm going to ask Sesshoumaru if we can keep him. I kinda know what he's going through." Inuyasha replied with a sad, misty-eyed expression on his face. Kagome could tell he was replaying a tragic memory in his head, probably the one about his mother, and she felt like it was her job to be his crying shoulder.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Are you, thinking about your mom?" Kagome asked in a whisper. Inuyasha's body froze momentarily and he turned to Kagome.

"Another time, alright?" he whispered, almost to the point where she couldn't hear his words. She nodded and they continued to Sesshoumaru's office.

Shippo sat nervously on the plush red bench with his knees together and feet tapping the floor to an unknown beat. He gave the guards a look and calculated in his mind the exact number of seconds it would take them to catch him. He shuddered in fright as Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the main door with a man that resembled Inuyasha.

"Shippo I presume?" the man said. '_This has to be Sesshoumaru… I hope he isn't here to hurt me._' Shippo thought as he nodded. "Good. You _will _be staying here, third door down the hall. I expect nothing less then the best behavior, we will get your things tomorrow."

"You mean I get to stay here?" Shippo asked in an excited voice.

"Provided that you don't do anything to make me mad. You will behave yourself at all times and not cause trouble for me or Inuyasha, for it was he that convinced me to let you stay."

"Thank you." Shippo said, bowing his head.

"Think nothing of it runt. Now you go to your room while I take Kagome home."

"Bye Kagome!" Shippo happily said before darting down the hall to see his new room. Kagome giggled as she and Inuyasha went back to his car.

"That really was a sweet thing you did."

"Feh."

"I'm serious, not many people would have done what you did for Shippo." Kagome gushed, giving Inuyasha a sweet smile.

"Well it's not like I could just leave a kid living in the street, could I? You'd never forgive me."

"Did you do this for me?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

"I did it for Shippo." Was all Inuyasha said as they pulled into the Shire apartment parking lot. "Uh, goodnight Kagome." He said when they reached her door.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." She replied. She put in her key and turned around to him. Quickly, she placed a light kiss on his cheek before hurrying into her apartment. A small smile broke out on Inuyasha's face as he ran up to his apartment and replayed her simple action in his mind until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **So that was chapter six, the introduction of Shippo! And also the continuation of the plot for the next two chapters. I think Literati will be ending in about five chapters. I'm not sure, and I can't pomise it will or won't. I know that I have two chapters written so far, and I hope to finish up some more. I have more ideas, I just seem to be pouring them into my other story. I think you guys will like that one though. It really shows how different my writing style is now. A year can do that do you! As always, I hope you will leave a comment/review -Signy 


End file.
